BarksVille
BarksVille is the main setting in DogsEatingDogs6 where the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga takes place. It is ruled by McTavish and is a dog friendly place to dogs everywhere. But of course, there had to be terror, mayhem and destruction involved when the villains comes out to play. Roles where BarksVille was in danger The Forman Wars Forman creates a spacestation to trap BarksVille lifting it into space and much later it is taken over into the evil rat's image. It is then back to normal after Forman is defeated by Vinny and arrested afterwards but also saved by Mark's Power of Swearing to create a shield around the city from self destruct so it doesn't explode with the space station. Revenge of The Forman Gang After Namrof gave Forman further plans to put BarksVille in ruins, their minions created a virus called "The Patch Virus" that made the dogs laugh 24/7 while McTavish, Patch, Vinny, Sid and Phillip were left unharmed. After Vinny defeats The Forman Gang and 3 encounters with the mad rat, Forman creates another virus which is worse than The Patch Virus known as "The Forman Virus" which makes the dogs feel sick and faint. BarksVille is back to normal after destroying both viruses (a virus as a boss and an infected Forman) as both are worn off only to reveal that Namrof was the antagonist behind the whole fiasco after being fed up of being second best. Sraw Rats:The Fury Awakens The city is in danger yet again when Namrof and Governor Lucifer Skunklatine (later becomes The Ratdroid) constructed The Death Rat together and invades BarksVille with a fleet of RAT Fighters and dognapped Jessica (who happened to be new dog in town). Namrof creates a time bomb that lasts 3 days and mind controls the dogs (except Vinny, Sid, Phillip, Mctavish and Norman) to kill the ones who are not that is until McTavish smashes the device reverting the dogs back to normal. After the destructions of The Ratdroid and The Death Rat, the time bomb's correct wires are cut and taken away by Wendell who arrests Namrof for their crimes and ShadowSqueak loses respect for the Forman Gang as there are worthless. Return of The Evil Rat Nothing really happened to it other than Namrof and his new sidekick Sans tases Sid by becoming Stalin and dognaps Vinny for revenge on the hero. Bark To The Future Namrof and the Tenacious Tyrants time travel to the future universe of BarksVille and attacked the city as a result minus the fact that the future counterpart of Vinny escapes from such chaos. Later when the two Vinnies time travel to the future BarksVille, Namrof plants black hole bombs to erase the city so he can succeed which he did along with unleashing a future version of Namrof who manages to kill Future Vinny, crush present Vinny who became weaker. However, his final plan failed after McTavish fired a black hole cannon into the damaged cyborg and explodes afterwards before both present and future BarksVille are restored. The Deathly Shadow After ShadowSqueak, Cloudama and Stewie get fired by Namrof with 3 new members of The Tenacious Tyrants as their replacements(who happened to be an owl, a crocodile and a spider), Namrof intends to blow up the entire world and BarksVille with it with 8 time bombs around the world as it is the final straw for the rat. While that's going on, ShadowSqueak causes more trouble by shape shifting into Namrof and announcing that "Dementicon" will unleash armageddon and darkness, Solomon raids BarksVille HQ and holds McTavish hostage to reactivate the bombs. Much later, Dementicon enters the border of BarksVille while strangling the news anchor and scaring Phil, Sid and McTavish only to find out that ShadowSqueak was Dementicon the whole time. Landmarks BarksVille HeadQuarters BarksVille HQ is the command centre where it contains a briefing room where McTavish holds a meeting and view missions and villains on the big screen. Bark Fuzz Prison BarksVille Prison is where dangerous foes like Forman Fouse and Namrof Esuof are held there for their actions where Wendell and his son Cleveland take charge. Events in The Dogseatingdogs6 Saga However there have been times where villains break out to get revenge on anyone who defeated them in the first place like Vinny. Double Trouble After the events of Vinny The Watchdawg, the Forman Gang break free using TNT to seek vengeance. The Forman Wars Forman is arrested for lifting BarksVille into space and attempting to create D.O.G Robots but not long after Rupert breaks him out. Sraw Rats: The Fury Awakens Namrof gets arrested for constructing a giant space station to obliterate the world, mind-controlling the dogs and creating a rat-based android. He is then brought to court and found guilty for his actions only for him to be thrown in jail yet again until he is free with a help from a skeletal individual... Category:Locations Category:Settings Category:Cities